unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Change in History
Change in History 'is the first episode of the series Unexpected. It is also the first episode of Season 1. Plot A life changing event changes the life of Shawn and Spencer. They find out strange things happening to their body. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Stacey Ford * Tammi Shaw Storyline New York – Central Park '''Spencer: '''I’m surprised it’s not cold out. '''Shawn: '''I know right! It’s the perfect time for a walk in the park with my 3 favorite friends. '''Morgan: '''Thanks, Shawn. '''Spencer: '''Morgan, you begged us to let you join! '''Morgan: '''Yeah, but you guys like me. '''Spencer: '''I don’t. '''Shawn: '''C’mon Spencer, that is your sister. I like her anyways. '''Morgan: '''Thanks Shawn. ''(Morgan Blushes) 'Jennifer: '''Yeah, I guess she is alright! She isn’t the best but what eves… '''Luke: '''Yeah, she fine but she can throw a killer football. '''Morgan: '''See, Spencer! All of your friends like me. I’m a likable person. '''Spencer: '''Yeah, whatever. '''Luke: '''Have you noticed the way the sun is? '''Jennifer: '''No, I kind of want to keep my eye sight. '''Luke: '''No, I mean look around it. '''Shawn: '''I do notice that there are balls forming around. '''Spencer: '''Those aren’t just any balls they might be meteors! RUN! Everyone run! ''(Everyone starts to run) 'Spencer: '''Shawn! Run! '''Shawn: '''Not yet! I want to see it! '''Morgan: '''You are going to get hit, Shawn! '''Jennifer: '''Someone get him! '''Spencer: '''Uh ''(Spencer tackles Shawn and they both get hit) '''Six Months Later Fade in: New York City Hospital Dan: 'He is waking up! Everyone come here! '''Spencer: '''What’s going on! Where am I? '''Morgan: '''You’re in the hospital. You got hit by a solar flare that form into a ball. '''Spencer: '''I did! Wait! Where is Shawn? '''Stacey: '''He is in the other room, he is still knocked out. Luke and Jen are waiting with him. '''Spencer: '''You’re his parents shouldn’t you be in there? '''Stacey: '''No, I can’t look at him it just makes me want to go back in time and fix that moment. ''(Stacey starts to cry) 'Dan: '''It’s okay, Stacey. The doctors said he is fine. ''(Tammi runs into the room) 'Tammi: '''Omg, I came right when I heard the news! Are you fine?!?! '''Spencer: '''Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for checking on me. '''Tammi: '''No problem! ''(Winks) 'Morgan: '''Let’s go check it on Shawn. Not you Spencer, you need to stay here and relax. '''Spencer: '''Fine, but when you come back bring me hot chocolate. '''Morgan: '''I always do! Fade Out: Fade in: New York City Hospital – Room 2 '''Luke: '''Have I ever told you how pretty you look? '''Jen: '''No, but you can start now. ''(Luke and Jen make out) (Morgan and Tammi walk in) 'Morgan: '''Oh come on! Stop it you two make me sick. '''Luke: '''What are you doing here Morgan? '''Morgan: '''I came to check on my friend. Is that a problem? '''Jen: '''Too me it is, you ruined our moment. '''Morgan: '''Like anyone wants to see you guys kiss. '''Luke: '''Don’t be jealous, Shawn doesn’t like you. '''Morgan: '''I don’t like Shawn and I never will. ''(Shawn wakes up and closes his eyes) 'Tammi: '''Yes, you do! Whenever we have a sleep-over you always talk about him. '''Morgan: '''Fine! Maybe I like him a little bit but it’s not like he feels the same way. '''Jen: '''I had no idea, Luke liked me. I was done playing hard to get and I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. '''Luke: '''The best 10 seconds of my life. '''Jen: '''You always know what to say! ''(Jen and Luke kiss) 'Morgan: '''Come on, Tammi! Let’s get out of here! ''(Morgan and Tammi leave) 'Shawn: '''Guys! I need some water! ''(Jen jumps with fear) 'Jen: '''Oh my god, Shawn! I told you I don’t like being scared! '''Shawn: '''I know, that’s why I did it! Can one of you go get my parents? '''Luke: '''I will be right back! ''(Luke leaves and comes back with everyone) 'Spencer: '''Hey Shawn! How you doing? '''Shawn: '''I could feel better. Well you tried to save my life so I guess I owe you one. '''Spencer: '''No, you don’t. I did it because you’re my best friend. '''Luke: '''I thought I was your best friend. '''Spencer: '''You both are my best friends. '''Luke: '''I know, I wanted to hear you say it. '''Shawn: '''I feel like I need to give you a hug. ''(Spencer and Shawn hug, they create a blackout in the hospital) 'Stacey: '''Who turned out the light? '''Dan: '''I have no idea! ''(Spencer and Shawn stop hugging) (The lights turn on) 'Tammi: '''Woah! It’s like when they hugged the lights went off! '''Luke: '''It did but I saw on TV, that there are creatures that are supernatural. '''Jen: '''I saw that too! Omg we share a brain! '''Spencer: '''Wait! Are you calling us supernatural creatures. '''Jen: '''Yup! '''Shawn: '''That’s impossible. '''Spencer: '''There is only one way to figure out what is happening. ''(Spencer and Shawn touch each other) 'Shawn: '''See! I told you it was nothing. '''Dan: '''Well that’s good. I’m going to check with the doctor to see if we can leave now. ''(Dan and Stacey Leave) Fade Out: Fade in: On a street in Manhattan 'Morgan: '''I can’t believe it took us all day to finally leave that hospital. '''Shawn: '''I know right! '''Spencer: '''Well we are hospital free! I am so tired. '''Morgan: '''I am too! I’m going home. '''Spencer: '''I’ll catch up. ''(Morgan walks down the street) 'Shawn: '''Do you really think that black out was because of us. '''Spencer: '''I have no idea. It could be but then maybe not. We should try what we did yesterday again in the morning. '''Shawn: '''Alright! I guess I’ll see you in the morning. '''Spencer: '''Alright! Bye ''(Shawn walks down the street) '''Shawn: ''(Yelling) And also thank you for saving my life! '''Spencer: '(Yelling) ''No problem! Night! '''Shawn: '''(Yelling) ''Night!